Basic research and service functions are performed by members of the Section. A major mission of the organization involves the instrumental and chemical analyses provided to NIDDK scientists of the Laboratory of Chemistry, Laboratory of Bioorganic Chemistry, other NIH laboratories and to a limited extent to personnel of other government agencies. Instrumental analyses include: GC/MS spectrometry, HPLC/MS spectrometry, infrared spectrometry, nuclear magnetic resonance spectrometry, and element detection using a microwave plasma detection system. Assistance in interpretation of spectra is rendered on request. Samples of microanalysis are handled through external contracts. (D.F. Johnson, H.J.C. Yeh, N. Whittaker, W. White).